Trench boxes are used for protection during excavation. Trench boxes may be used when installing pipelines, underground cabling, or performing other operations that require below-ground access.
A typical trench box will include side panels that are separated and held in place by struts, which may be length-adjustable to meet the needs of the particular trench. It is necessary to construct the panels and struts from materials that are able withstand the loads that will be applied.
Trench boxes are generally assembled by laying a side panel flat on the ground, attaching the struts so they extend up from the side panel, and then lowering the other side panel onto the struts. Given the weight of the various components, lifting equipment is normally required, and personnel are required to ensure the various pieces are properly aligned as they are manipulated by the lifting equipment.